


3:30 AM | 2Jae

by cringeyuwu



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BASICALLY MY LIFE, Coffee, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Final Exams, Gentle Kissing, I literally have no ideas on what to tag this, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy - Freeform, Library, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, Studying, University, asshole roomates, hating roommates, i cringed, lazy kissing, study, tired, trying to memorize a whole textbook of information in 4 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeyuwu/pseuds/cringeyuwu
Summary: It's 3:30 AM and Youngjae is trying to study while his roommates are being loud and obnoxious and the library seems to be the only resort to go to.





	3:30 AM | 2Jae

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night (cough-becauseofthatvideo-cough) so this is inspired by that 
> 
> This is probably going to be horrible because I only had like 4-6 hours of sleep and then decided to work out and I have absolutely no idea how college or university works so I'm just going off of the many fanfics and smuts I've read about this, whoops 
> 
> Also don't expect me to write smut anytime soon, I'm an awkward potato who cannot even write a kiss scene without cringing so I tRiEd lol
> 
> Update: I only had three hours of sleep when I wrote the second half of this story so yeah. Don't expect the best lol

In his past three years of college-life, Youngjae has never had such a strange set of roommates.

Of course, there was the odd guy in his first year that would only drink energy drinks and would only eat ramen, and then there was a boy in his third year whom Youngjae never saw but who always left food out for Youngjae whenever he had a bad day (Youngjae later found out when he first entered his dorm in his final year of college that that boy is the boyfriend of Baekhyun, the only guy Youngjae finds tolerable).

But scratch that first thought - in his past three years of college-life, Youngjae has never had such a horrible set of roommates.

He can't exactly blame them, though, as its finals week and everyone is nervous and everyone is trying to relieve anxious thoughts of failing and having to re-take a year in college.

But that does not mean that they're all allowed to relieve anxiety all at the same time and leave Youngjae suffering with his immense amount of homework.

He has quite a lot of things to rant about and he has already written down most of it on a piece of paper out of frustration as Jaebum had suggested just an hour ago when Youngjae had desperately called Jaebum during his nightshift, but it doesn't really help because most of the paper was then scribbled through with Youngjae's pencil.

He's never really had a problem with his roommates being loud - he'd let it slip if Baekhyun had one of his date-nights with his boyfriend Chanyeol where they would play video games and where Baekhyun would yell when he lost, or when Baekhyun had a karaoke machine and kept laughing into the microphone when Chanyeol tried to sing. He wouldn't mind if Felix would blast annoying rap music from his room and rap along with it loudly until deep into the night or when he'd call his boyfriend Changbin and loudly talk over the phone right outside of Youngjae's room. Youngjae wouldn't get angry if the short boy Jihoon was once again watching horror movies. Though he sure as hell found it gross, Youngjae would never complain from the sounds coming from Hoseok's room at night, sounds that Youngjae only wants to hear from one person.

But all at once is just a  _bit_ too much on Youngjae's mind.

Youngjae groans when another moan sounds from Hoseok's room and leans back in his chair, sliding into a position that really isn't all that great for his back. But Youngjae could care less because one glance at the clock on his wall made him slide down even further. 

It's 3:30 AM. 

It's 3:30 AM and Felix is listening to rap music in the kitchen while tossing some pizza pops in the microwave that really needs to be cleaned out before they all have to move out. It's 3:30 AM and Hoseok is at it again with Yoongi. It's 3:30 AM and Baekhyun's video-game music travels through the walls. It's 3:30 AM and Jihoon screams at a jump scare from a movie he's seen ten-thousand times already.

It's 3:30 AM and Youngjae is slowly but surely beginning to lose his mind.

"Hey Youngjae, do you want some pizza pops?" Felix asks in his usual deep voice, opening the door and looking at the mess of papers on Youngjae's bed and the few broken pencils on the floor that he has thrown there out of frustration. "Damn, you really need to clean up here."

"I know, Felix," Youngjae says through grit teeth, trying to stay as calm as possible. "I know."

"When are your finals again?"

"Tomorrow, at eight in the morning," Youngjae says with a sigh. "But I can't really be studying right now because you assholes are making so much sound and would - you - please - turn - that - down?" Youngjae emphasizes his words by slamming his fist again the wall, and the sounds of Baekhyun's video game dim down.

"What?"

The music turns up again and Youngjae groans and slides down his chair again, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Why don't you just go to the library," Felix suggests. "It'll be quieter there if you want to study."

"I hate the library."

"Why?"

"Because it's just too quiet!"

"You complain so much," Felix says. "Here it's too loud, in the library it's too quiet, what do you want?"

"I want normal background noise that isn't distracting too much but doesn't make it too quiet," Youngjae says, again through grit teeth.

"Then why don't you go study at Jaebum's? Isn't he always watching television?"

"He's working right now," Youngjae mutters. "And he won't be done until five."

"Damn, night shifts. I've had my fair share of them." Felix shakes his head. "Well, good luck then. There's still some pizza pops left in the freezer if you want some."

Another set of groans come from Youngjae and Felix backs away.

 

* * *

 

 

Youngjae just doesn't like the library. It's too quiet at this time of the night, it almost being four AM. But at normal times when people would actually study the library would be filled with whispers, not just an empty breeze and a student or two who are doing the exact same thing as Youngjae is doing right now - stuffing a whole textbook into his brains four hours before the final exam that he really needs to pass because rooming with people is already off the table for him and Jaebum promised him that Youngjae could come to live with him after his final year of college, as they only got together a few weeks after Youngjae started his final semester and moving out at that point wasn't really an option.

Youngjae only recognizes one of the two students, and that's solely because they deemed each other as seatmates on the first day of the semester in the lecture for becoming an ER doctor. His name's Jinyoung and Youngjae got his number and they only text each other to ask for the homework-answers last minute, and that's it. They hardly ever speak besides that or during lectures when they make fun of their professor's bald head that looks like a badly deformed smiley-face when his skin wrinkles up after tipping his head back. But Youngjae knows that Jinyoung has known Jaebum since they were both little, so at least that puts a little more trust into him.

So Youngjae slides into a seat at the same table as Jinyoung, who is scribbling away at a piece of paper furiously. He only raises his head from his notes to greet Youngjae in a tired voice and then he goes back to flipping through his textbook.

Every five minutes Youngjae looks at the time on his computer, just wishing that it'd be five so Jaebum could pick him up and take him somewhere where he can actually study in peace, though he already knows that Jaebum won't be that happy to learn that Youngjae has been living off of coffee for the past few days in order to stay awake. But Youngjae also hopes that someone at his dorm will find the note he taped on the fridge that says that he'll be at the library because Youngjae has only texted Jaebum to pick him up from his dorm and his phone died just a few minutes before Youngjae arrived at the library and he forgot his charger at home.

The whole time that Youngjae is working on trying to memorize what to do when a patient is struggling to breathe - basic stuff, but still has to be known as it's part of the exam to review - he feels like something is off and he only finds out what when his laptop dies and he can't find his charger in his backpack.

Of course. Of course, Youngjae would forget his computer charger at Jaebum's apartment when he needs it most. It's the most amazing thing to do during finals week.

Youngjae gives up and groans, dropping his head on the table. It emits a loud sound that has Jinyoung and the one girl that has an empty coffee-cup and a full coffee-cup beside her and the librarian look up, and a moment later Youngjae feels Jinyoung's hand on his back and squeezing his shoulder while he pulls his phone from his pocket and presses someone's contact, and Youngjae can clearly hear his boyfriend's voice on the other side of the line, though he can only hear what Jinyoung says as Jaebum's voice is inaudible.

"Can you come to pick up Youngjae?" Silence. "I know, can't your manager let you off for once?" More silence. "Okay, we're at the library. You'd be able to see us as soon as you walk in. Thanks."

After a little while, Jinyoung sits back down, playing a game on his phone. A few minutes later there is a hand on his back again, gently shaking him. Youngjae groans in response - he really doesn't want to get up, he just wants to sleep, he hasn't done so in what feels like ages.

"Youngjae," Jaebum kneels beside Youngjae and Youngjae turns his head to the side to look at him. Jaebum seems a bit shocked at the bags underneath his boyfriend's eyes,  but he doesn't seem to show it much. "C'mon, let's go home. You need sleep. You too, Jinyoung."

"I'll be fine, I woke up early just so no-one would bother me in the library that much," Jinyoung shrugs. 

Jaebum stands up and begins to close Youngjae's notebooks and then Youngjae objects.

"Wait, I don't remember everything from the last chapter, I still have to study -"

"Not with that dead computer, you won't," Jaebum says. "And I know you will ace this exam because you literally aced every other exam without that much of studying so I really don't know why you're worried that much."

Youngjae huffs in complaint and Jaebum pulls him up by his arm. He briefly thanks Jinyoung for calling him, and then he guides Youngjae out the library and to the parking lot.

"How much have you been sleeping?" Jaebum asks when he and Youngjae are finally in his car. 

"In the past few nights?" Youngjae asks, and Jaebum nods in the dim light of his car. "Not much, why?"

Jaebum sighs and reaches up to click off the light, and then he reaches out to take Youngjae's hand in his own and rests them over the center console. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we're home."

Even though Youngjae wants to object and say that he still has some studying left to do, he eventually gives in to Jaebum's thumb rubbing comforting circles on his palm and the sound of the engine coming to life when Jaebum starts the car.

 

"How'd your exam go?"

"Horrible." Youngjae sighs and drops himself on the bed, immediately crawling into Jaebum's side. "I didn't know the answers to the third and fourth questions and the very last question we didn't even learn about."

Jaebum hums in response. "When will you get your marks back?"

"Either today or tomorrow," Youngjae says. 

"Are you tired?"

"What do you think, smartass?" 

Jaebum chuckles and presses a quick, short kiss to Youngjae's lips, "You'll do fine."

Youngjae laughs slightly when Jaebum presses another short kiss to his lips and then their lips slot together in a long, gentle kiss. Jaebum cradles Youngjae's head and Youngjae can tell that he wants to take it further but resists. It's slow and gentle and sends shivers down Youngjae's spine, especially when Jaebum guides him onto his back, still kissing the younger boy deeply in a way that drives Youngjae crazy.

"I love you," Jaebum mutters against Youngjae's lips, pulling apart slightly to take in the view of the younger underneath him.

"Love you too," Youngjae grins.

Just as Jaebum kisses him again, his phone rings and Jaebum leaves to pick up. While the drama that Jaebum was watching continues to play, Youngjae slowly but surely nods off to sleep.

He's woken up again a little before six. The television is turned off and Jaebum is already working on dinner, he can tell be the scents that are in the air. Jaebum hands him his phone and sits on the side of his bed to look at Youngjae expectantly while he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Choi Youngjae..." his professor doesn't even greet him but Youngjae's used to that (he probably knows that Youngjae makes fun of him - everyone makes fun of him). "Ninety-six percent score, only four mistakes out of the hundred questions."

"Really?"

"Yes, the highest score of the class." Youngjae sits up a little straighter. "I will give your information to the medical program at the Seoul hospital by the end of this week, and they will give you a call to tell you to enroll online. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

Youngjae hangs up the phone.

"Well?" Jaebum leans forward.

"Ninety-six percent," Youngjae grins. 

"Knew you'd do it," Jaebum kisses Youngjae chastely before leaving to finish dinner.

 

It's only nine PM when Jaebum urges Youngjae that they should both catch up on sleep - especially Youngjae after having kept up a horrible sleep schedule for the past week. They cuddle up in bed and calmly watch the sunset, enjoying each other's presence. Once it's dark, Jaebum scoops up a sleeping Youngjae from behind and presses a loving kiss to his cheek before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew I hate myself for this I hate it lol here have some extra notes
> 
> Sidenote 1: I was doing the tags and typed in 'suga' and the first thing that appeared was Suga x JB so what are y'all up to these days
> 
> Sidenote 2: I looked up how to sleep faster last night at like 3:50 AM and apparently sexual acts help
> 
> Sidenote 3: I'm just gonna leave this here but Youngjae's roommates are basically all my biases from different groups you're welcome for that fact
> 
> I'm gonna try and get some more sleep now


End file.
